Sunao Fujimori: section 1 beginning
by Yumi Hinasaki
Summary: Sora, Sunao and Matsuri start a band. They realize that being famous is not as fun as it seems. This fic deals with alcoholics, anorexia ,stalkers, rape, and yaoi don't like it? Don't read it
1. Chapter 1

Sunao Fujimori: An autobiography nano desu!

Section 1!!!

This section features the songs 'Our Song' and 'Inner Feelings' the songs and lyircs belong to 'Lullaby of the Moon'

For Sora. Had it not been for you I would have never been able to live through the difficult times mentioned later on. :) just want to let you know how much you mean to me. Also thanks to Matsuri-chan, Soushi-san, Nii-chan, Nanami-chan and Ran and Yoru you also helped me throught the tough times. :) I love you all!!! And to our wonderful fans thanks so much for your support I'm much better now :D

Well everyone told me that I should write an autobiography you know to get things of my chest. I know all of you know about the rape case. But there have been rumours about me that are untrue so I will tell the truth.

Part one: Upbringing

'Our Song'

By 'Lullaby of the Moon'

sung by Sora Hashiba and Sunao Fujimori

The moon is shining, bloodied red.

The nightmares are constantly in your head.

Holding you in my arms as you cry

I sing the world this lullaby.

How can I stop your horrible dreams?

How can I silent your screams?

Bidding the world goodnight

I'll stay with you here all night.

Please just stay here with me.

This is where I want you to be.

Gentle arms cradling me through the night

Without a nightmare, without a fright.

Thank you for always being near.

I'm at peace when you are here.

Bidding the world goodnight.

I'll stay with you here all night

The moon is sleeping my dear

we both know that the other is here.

Now that the sun is breaking out of the endless night

I'll keep holding you tight.

When the next night begins

I'll do the same again.

The moon's lullaby

chasing away the night.

Until the sun may shine...

So I'm going to start from my childhood and how 'Our Song' was released. I was born in Tokyo on May 10th 1987 so I'm now 22 in case you can't count :P though I'm nearly 23. My parents abandoned me when I was just a baby. I suppose they couldn't cope with twins as you all know I have a twin brother Ran. I met Sora in the orphanage. Sora was also abandoned as a baby and we grew up together. The orphanage was a creepy place to live in. It was run by a horrible man named Aizawa who glad to say is now out of our lives. Aizawa will make an appearance in later chapters. He was cruel to us and he made us suffer. Every night Sora used to sing 'Our Song' to me every night in order to soothe me to sleep. That is why we released 'Our Song' as our first single. And our band is named 'Lullaby Of the Moon' another reference to 'Our Song' it fitted perfectly.

Luckily Sora and I were adopted by Shinichirou Minato and Kai Nanami from this sudden turn we met Matsuri Honjou. He lived across the road from us and the second we met him we knew he was a great guy. He had started learning to play the drums at that age. We were eight. Sora and I took an interest in guitar lessons and that is when our future career was set. At the age of thirteen we released our first single 'Our Song'. We didn't do well at first but then someone started advertising us on Youtube and we were offered a record contract. It was exciting for us. Being only thirteen it was like a dream come true.

We had a music video made and it became one of the top music video's that year. The video starred Sora and I locked up in seperate rooms and trying to reach each other we sing the song to soothe each other. Very much like our childhod except we were not in the same room. I will be forever greatful to the person who made us big. If you're reading this then we all love you!!!! :D. There were interviews and appearances on television it was crazy. At the end of the year we released our first album entitled 'Sweet Dreams'. It was the first corner in our career.

We had our first tour at the age of fourteen. We were so excited but a little scared. But we were made so welcome!! We were loved by England and America!! It made me so happy that people in foreign countries were buying our album!!! It was like it was all a crazy dream. On top of that we had school work. The whole school knew who we were. It was just strange. I still can't believe it myself :) but thank you everyone!!! I will move on to the next part of this section. The beginning of the rumours :D.

Part two: Controversy

Inner feelings

By 'Lullaby of the Moon'

Sung by Sora Hashiba and Sunao Fujimori

These feelings I cannot hide

My thoughts I cannot disguise.

Feeling disgusted with myself,

I run away and search for help.

I know I shouldn't feel like this,

help me get through this.

You are the only one who knows

what the feeling means.

We just want to run away together.

Stay in our sanctuary forever.

Being free where no one can find us.

It is only going to be you and me.

Away from all the disgusted faces.

Travelling to different places.

New dreams and new hopes for both of us.

They cannot see what we see.

How can I live with this hate?

How can I live with this confusion?

Why couldn't we just be friends?

I don't want to know how this ends.

We just want to run away together.

Stay in our sanctuary forever.

Being free where no one can find us.

It is only going to be you and me.

You and me (oh, oh)

You and me (forever)

We are going to run away together.

We will stay in our sanctuary forever.

Away from the pain, away from the shame.

We will stay away.

So don't come and find us.

Don't try to stop us.

There's nothing you can do about it.

It will always be you and me (oh, oh)

You and me...

This was the point when we all came out as gay wasn't it? Although initially Sora and I knew we were both gay and I knew there was something there. We didn't want to act on anything at that point. Though something had happened. The video for the song 'Inner thoughts' Sora and I kissed in that video and let me tell you with full permission from Sora-chan that it wasn't the first time we had kissed. We were fifteen just about to go into high school. I don't know what exactly happened but we were just sitting on the bed holding hands like we normally did anyway but something sparked and we just so happened to end up kissing -_- isn't that what you wanted to hear fangirls? :D. We got a lot of talk about the music video too for 'Inner Thoughts'. The video features Sora and I in a dark room with cameras watching us. We are singing the words to each other and we eventually kiss while the world watches in shock. At the middle of the video we are seen running away from the press and we find a nice place to hide and be ourselves in.

The video is dealing with uncontrollable feelings and confusion. Being gay ourselves made it easier to open up in the song. Of course it sparked a lot of rumours about us. And Matsuri-chan too. Matsuri was and still is in a relationship with Soushi-onii-chan. Not that we mind we think they make a great couple. It was our own relationships that we had problems with. But we'll leave that until later sections. I know you all will want to hear about mine and Sora's break up period where we were in other relationships but were arguing with each other like all the time but you have to wait for that cause it's in the 'New relationships' section and this is only the 'Beginning' section where I have introduced myself and told you about how I made it big.

Right so Sora and I were the talk of Japan with that music video. We couldn't go anywhere without people asking us to kiss. It came to the point where at shows we would put on a great show of kissing each other midway in concerts. But this was when my head was spinning everywhere. This comes to the section 'Teenage daydreams' which is what I call the period where I did nothing but dream of Sora. Hah Sora is looking akward as I write this. Now this is the end of the beginning. This is where it really gets going. The next chapter or so will feature some diary entries :D hope you enjoy!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sunao Fujimori section 2

Teenage Daydreams

Knowledge

Endless Dream

By 'Lullaby of the Moon'

Sung by Sora Hashiba and Sunao Fujimori

The clock is striking twelve in the hospital bed

As I hold your hand I'm filled with dread.

I wonder if you will ever wake up,

I wonder what you're dreaming.

My mind is so far away.

I wonder if it will stay this way.

In a world that is only a dream.

I don't know if it will make me at peace or make me scream.

In this endless dream

time seems so far away.

In this endless dream

will I ever go away?

In this endless dream

I know you're near.

I will for you to wake up

to let me know you're here.

You still sleep but that does not

settle this horrible fear.

The dream is good I am at peace.

I don't know if I'll wake.

But I know if I don't wake up

my life will be at stake.

In this endless dream

time seems so far away.

In this endless dream

will I ever go away?

But I know you're near

If you don't wake up I'll never be able to hold you.

If I wake up it will never be true.

Different wishes means different costs.

My life may be lost.

But if you have the will to live.

I promise I will be with you.

If you say you have a life to give

I won't believe it's true.

You're being so tender

I don't want to wake.

Even though my life is at stake.

All I want is to be with you

please make my dream come true.

In this endless dream

time seems so far away.

In this endless dream

will I ever go away?

But I know you're near

Watching you sleeping.

I wish your eyes would open.

If you leave me I'll be

broken. Please hear my cry

I don't want you to die.

(In this endless dream)

I can hear you.

(In this endless dream)

I know it's true.

(In this endless dream)

My eyes will open.

(In this endless dream)

We will not be broken.

(In this endless dream)

The dream is broken.

(In this endless dream)

Your eyes have opened.

(In this endless dream)

You are with me.

(In this endless dream)

We can live peacefully.

The dream has ended tonight...

'Endless Dream' was written by me. It was based on a dream I had about Sora. I dreamed that we were in a fairytale land and Sora was holding me throughout. I was so disappointed when I woke up. I didn't want it to end. We based the video in a fairytale land similiar to my dream though I never told him about the dream. He would have known how infatuated I was with him. I just didn't want to tell him how much I loved him. I didn't have the guts to say those words. I think he did know that I had some feelings but like me he didn't want to act on it.

The dreams about Sora got worse over time. I became so infatuated with him. I loved him so much. I loved him so much it hurt to think of loving him. Sora had noticed that I was being weird. "Sunao? What's wrong?" He asked me one morning. "Betsuni Kuu-Chan." "Aww don't be like that! Please tell me what is wrong?" "I want to Kuu-chan but I just can't say." "What? You know you can tell me anything! We're best friends! Why don't you trust me?" "I do. I just need to get something sorted out. I'm sorry Sora." "S'all right I forgive you."

I didn't say anything else on the subject. I knew he liked someone else but it didn't stop me from loving him...

My emptiness

By 'Lullaby of the Moon'

The darkness in my heart will encapture me.

The pain in my heart will overwhelm me.

Why can't you see that emptiness will

over come me?

The pain I have left inside of me.

The dark thoughts that take over me.

You just can never see. The empitness

I have deep inside of me.

My emptiness. It brings me fear.

I just want you over here.

So you can comfort me and

wipe my once dry eyes.

The secrets that you cannot see.

I have left them inside of me.

We only know our own pain.

That is something we have gained.

Why do I have to wait?

When you're the one who's running late?

I know you think you're pretty smart

I need you to fill the hole left inside my heart.

Not knowing whether to love or hate.

It's the reason why I am late.

The horrible pain inside your heart

it's not my fault! I know I'm smart!

My emptiness. It brings me fear.

I just want you over here.

So you can comfort me and

wipe my once dry eyes.

The secrets that you cannot see.

I have left them inside of me.

We only know our own pain.

That is something we have gained.

Hate me love me, do what you want with me.

Anything is good enough for me.

Do I hate you? Do I love you?

Please tell me which one is true?

Our emptiness. It brings us fear.

We just want someone over here.

To comfort us and wipe our once dry eyes.

The secrets overcoming me.

The darkness that you can not see.

Not knowing whether to love or hate.

It's the only reason why we are late.

Dry our eyes, ease our pain.

For once we have something to gain.

We should be at peace now.

The emptiness is gone.

Dear diary...

As the tears are running down my cheeks all I can think about is him. I don't know what to do anymore. I just want him to aknowledge me more than just a friend. The nights are so lonesome without anyone to hold me in tender arms. He is getting really close to Hiromu. I've known him longer and he has never aknowledged me. He'll never care for me like I care for him. Sometimes I want to just go away and never see him again but I can't knowing I'll hurt him more. Oh I wasn't planning on crying. But I just want him to love me but I want him to be happy. Oh what should I do?

That was an old diary entry. 'My Emptiness' just came out of nowhere. But most of the lyrics were what I felt. We are now approaching the 'New Relationships' section. Which is the break up period, meeting Taka and of course there will be trouble brewing in later sections. Some of the diary entries get rather heated. This was the major showdown. Sora and I were fighting during interviews, storming out of recording, bitching at school, screaming in the bedroom basically we were hating on each other but we were causing each other pain too.

Sora and I had never fought so much in our lives. It was a horrible time for both of us. Jelousy was heating inside of us and we would never admit it. It wasn't until the prom night that we realized we were just causing each other pain. And that period has now made us closer than ever plus the whole 'Breakdown' section too. We are now really close and have never fought since. And now the juicy bits. Please read and enjoy nano desu ^O^

Love you Sora 3

Sora note: Love you more. Xxx and you've really gotta stop writing nano desu. Rika will be after you. But it's so cute all the same!!! Xxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

'Break up period'

The fights

Accident

By 'Lullaby of the Moon'

In memory of Tamaki Ryo 1987-2006

As you lay there still. My heart is in my throat.

I'm wondering why this happened.

You were there one minute ago.

But that was all it took.

The pain is overwhelming.

My brain hasn't registered what happened.

The lights are blinding, but I can't move.

Can't anyone help?

Vital minutes are ticking away.

My thoughts are running astray.

Take my pain away.

This was all an accident.

But that won't change a thing.

The sirens are ringing in my ears.

They are taking you away.

As I hold your hand I vow

to stay by your side.

In my thoughts, you are so far away.

But I can hear your voice.

If I can stay with you longer

that would be my choice.

Vital minutes are ticking away.

My thoughts are running astray.

Take my pain away.

This was all an accident.

But that won't change a thing.

Our time together has passed.

I'm looking through the glass.

There was nothing anyone could do.

And now I have lost you.

It happened in the blink of an eye.

I never got to say goodbye.

Your tears shatter what is left of me.

It is you that I will never see.

The vital minutes have ticked away.

Everyones thoughts are led astray.

We never want another innocent person to die.

It shouldn't be our time to say goodbye.

This was an accident they said.

But another person is now dead.

Another name. Another life.

Another family in pain...

Accident was a song we wrote after a much loved classmate was killed in a road accident. We campaigned to make the road safer. The video was hard hitting as it showed the aftermath of the accident and not what actually happened. I was deeply saddened to hear about Tamaki's passing. It was an accident. But the accident cost a lot. I'd like to give my regards to his family and his friends. Tamaki will be greatly missed by all. If you can hear us you are in our thoughts.

Right. This was around the time Sora and I were fighting. Warning! The next section is quite long and quite heavy. So if bad language and the thought of us ever fighting shocks you then please skip ahead.

Our first proper fall out was after Sora and Hiromu got together. I wanted to go to the cinema and Sora wanted Hiromu to come with us. I have to admit looking back I was so obviously jealous but I wanted to at least spend sometime with Sora without Hiromu. Okay here was how the argument went. "Sora?" "Hmmm?" "Ummm I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time with me? You know like going to the cinema?" "I'd love to but can Hiromu come with us? I don't want him to feel like I'm pushing him aside." "Datte. What about me?! All you've been doing is hanging out with Hiromu! All you talk about is him! Why can't you spend some fucking time with your best friends? We want your time too!" "It's not all about you! Why are you so self centered? It always has to be about you doesn't it?! For fucks sake! Get over it I have a life other than you two and the band. Can't you see that?!" "You know what fuck going to the cinema with you. I'll go on my own! I'm not self centered. YOU JUST DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!!!!" I stormed out of the room and ran out of the house.

'Standing in the rain. It washes away the tears and the pain. And all I can think about is you.' I was in a downpour. I just didn't know what to do. Sora must have been mad at me. I started sobbing. I felt an umbrella sheilding me. I looked up through my tears and Sora was standing there. "Nao. Come inside you're soaked. You'll catch a cold." My heart throbbed in my chest. He had called me Nao. He only calls me Nao when he's being really gentle towards me. He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry. I really have been spending to much time with Hiromu. Gomen." "I'm sorry too Kuu-chan." But that wasn't the end of our fighting. I was so jealous. I started avoiding Sora whenever he was with Hiromu so I didn't have to put up with the pain. I just didn't want to face him or the world. It hurt way too much.

Then Sora confronted me. "What the fuck is your problem Sunao?! You keep brushing me off and you are being really rude to Hiromu. He wants to be friends you know." But how could I be friends when it hurt to see him with the one I loved? I had tried but it didn't stop the pain. "You don't understand. Y-you'll never understand Hashiba!!" I think that's what hurt us the most. When I called him Hashiba. I had never refered to him as Hashiba only Sora or Kuu-chan. Letting the tears fall I ran out of the room again. What else was I to do? I couldn't cry in front of him. I wanted to call him Sora. I wanted to tell him my feelings but I knew he would reject me if I did.

"I'm so sorry!" I sobbed to nobody. Our friendship was seriously at stake at this point. We had an important interview and Sora and I ended up fighting during it.

Interviewer: "Good to see you 'Lullaby of the Moon." How are you doing?"

Sora: "We're doing really well thank you!"

Interviewer: "Sooo Hashiba-kun I hear you are in a relationship now! Is that going well?"

Sora: "It's going really well thank you."

Me: "Excuse me miss but ummm we're supposed to be discussing our work not Hashiba's relationship status."

Sora: "You what?! Sunao what the fuck!!! When were you like this? You're not the same person anymore.

You've changed but not for the better. You're being an immature little shit! Grow the fuck up!"

Matsuri: "Come on now you two!"

Me: "Well do you want to know what I think? I fucking hate you too!!! I've had enough!! I want out!!! I can't fucking take this

shitty life anymore!!!"

Interviewer: "We'll leave it there."

I sobbed into my pillow. I just wanted the pain to leave. I couldn't stand it. Why? Why was I feeling like this. Sora was right I was an immature little shit. I should've just left. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. After that Sora and I barely spoke. But surely he must have heard my tears every night? I wasn't quiet when I was crying my eyes out. I could feel Sora wanting to comfort me. But he didn't cause he feared I would've just pushed him away. But then I met the new transfer student Taka. The alcoholic boy who soon became obsessed with me. And later on after we finished school he kidnapped me. I realized I would soon have to rely on Sora more than anything...


	4. Chapter 4

'New Relationships'

Changes

By 'Lullaby of the Moon'

The world is turning around me.

I cannot see what is around me.

But I can see that you're no longer there.

And I know you no longer care.

People walking everywhere

Nobody is paying attention nobody will care.

I am breaking down unable to see

the fear surrounding me.

Can you see that we are changing?

Do you even care?

As we move in an endless exsistence

do you even care?

I reach out but I can't feel you.

There is a mirror between us but I can't see you.

You're not there when I need you.

That was why I left you.

I reach out but there is nothing there.

I can't see you in the mirror so I don't care.

You are never there when I need you

and so I left you too.

Can you see that we are changing?

Do you even care?

As we move in an endless exsistence

do you even care?

I felt like I had been dumped. Sora and I were barely speaking. The future of 'Lullaby of the Moon' was seriously at stake. Even Matsuri-chan couldn't do anything to stop it. But the turning point was when I met Taka. He transferred into our class and Sensei asked me to look after me. That was how our relationship blossomed but I only wanted to be friends. Taka wanted to be so much more than that. After a few months of getting to know each other Taka confessed that he used to have serious problems with alcohol in the past. Looking back on it I should of gotten away from him but I felt sorry for him.

But the first problem esculated when I found out that Taka had gotten drunk. I got a bit mad at him and he got mad at me. He hit me too. The next thing I knew Matsuri was leading me out of the room while I cried at the fact he was throwing his life away. I knew Sora could see but back then I thought he didn't care. But later that night while I was half asleep I could feel someone stroking my hair and my subconciousness told me that it was Sora. I fell asleep with his gentle strokes soothing me. I swore I could hear our lullaby.

The next morning Taka apologized for what he did. I knew it was a mistake so I forgave him. I thought it would only be the one time. How was I to know that he would assault me on prom night and eventually send me threats and stalk me and kidnap me? Exactly I couldn't have known. But I would learn from my mistakes and I would get better.

Okay prom night approached. The night before Taka had told me he loved me but I told him that I wanted to be friends and nothing more. Sora and Hiromu had broken up a couple of weeks before. According to Sora they had just drifted apart. But I couldn't act on my feelings. Right I got distracted so prom night. I went through the doors with Sora and Matsuri and we had a lot of fun together. Then Taka called me said he wanted to speak with me. When I got there. There was alcohol on his breath. He dragged me to the toilets. And he tried to force himself on me. When I resisted he got nasty. He started slagging me off calling me a slut and a prostitute. He told me that nobody would ever want me except him. He had hit me so hard that my head was throbbing with pain. Then I heard a shout and a pair of strong safe arms were wrapped around me. I burst into tears as the person comforted me. The next thing I knew I was having my cuts tended to and Sora was holding my hand. My love for him had gotten stronger. He asked me to dance that night. As we held each other gently I knew that we had forgiven each other. "Gomenasai Kuu-chan." I whispered. Sora held me tighter. "Daijoubu." He whispered softly in my ear. But the ordeal was not yet over...


	5. Chapter 5

Back to normal?

Normality

Nothing can change, the happiness inside of me.

Now that we are back together.

If I could have you by my side

I can go on forever.

Nobody can stop the blissful feeling I have.

Cause you are here.

You can erase all my pain

and I'll know you're near.

We finally have some familiarity.

We have some normality.

We have finally gone back to reality.

Stay here with me. Please stay here with me.

There is no more fighting.

There is no more pain.

There is no more crying.

There is something we can gain.

There is no more screaming.

There is no more hate.

There is no more dreaming

of fighting our fate.

We finally have some familiarity.

We have some normality.

We have finally gone back to reality.

Stay here with me. Please stay here with me.

My eyes are once dry.

For once I won't cry.

For once I can smile,

if only for a while.

We finally have some familiarity.

We have some normality.

We have finally gone back to reality.

Stay here with me. Please stay here with me.

We finally have some familiarity.

We have some normality.

We have finally gone back to reality.

Stay here with me. Please stay here with me.

Oh stay here with me.

Sora and I had finally gone back to our usual selves. We were partners in crime once more. Matsuri told us he had never been so relieved. I realized that our friendship was too much to lose despite what I felt for him. It still hurt me to love him but I had to keep our friendship going. We were more polite to each other now and a bit more meek with each other. We rarely did the whole kissing on stage thing anymore cause we were afraid we would lose our normality. We hugged each other quite a lot and we were still very close.

I had an interview to do on my own for a teenage magazine. I felt glad I could be myself in an interview without the other guys.

Interviewer: "Hiya Sunao! You look fantastic how are you doing?"

Me: "Aww thank you! I'm really great at the moment we've just released our new album so watch out for it!"

Interviewer: "Last time we interviewed you, you had a fight with Sora that nearly resulted in the band splitting. Is everything okay now?"

Me: "Yep Sora and I have worked out our differences and we are now closer than ever."

Interviewer: "You two have stopped your public display of affection act now any reason?"

Me: "We just decided that affection is private but we are still really close."

Interviewer: "Aww that's good. So any relationships going on for you?"

Me: "The thing is as much as I would love a boyfriend I just don't have the time for one at the moment. I would love to be in a relationship though."

Interviewer: "I'm sure you'll find your guy soon."

Me: "Thank you!"

Interviewer: "Right. I think that's pretty much it apart from the modelling bit. But thank you for your time Sunao!"

Me: "Not a problem!"

I had to do modelling for them. Half of the positions were quite umm interesting. But I enjoyed it. Ran my twin brother and his boyfriend Yoru who is Sora's twin brother came round to visit us soon after that. Ran glomped me. "Sunao!!!! I haven't seen you in ages!!! I saw you in that teenage magazine!!!" "Hello Ran, Hello Yoru how is America going for you?" Ran and Yoru live in America as they are actors and they are getting quite big too. "America is brilliant! I love it!!! I love my job!!" I smiled. "That's good. I'm glad you're happy." We sat around chatting for ages.

Soon after that I got the first threat. It said. "I will come and break you. Fucking slut. You should just die." I was a bit nervous but I thought it could have been someone messing around. I didn't tell anyone about it though. But nothing could prepare me for what was coming round the corner. Yes folks we are soon coming to the end. But don't worry there is still more to come :) enjoy it while you can...


	6. Chapter 6

Nerves

Fading love

By 'Lullaby of the Moon'

Reaching out my hand.

I will hope that you will grab it.

I am blind to your love.

I want to see it.

The room I'm standing in

it feels so empty.

the one thing I cannot comphrehend

is how I could be so lonely.

Are you happy now?

Our love is fading.

Or are you so lonely that it will drive

you crazy?

Our love is fading so lets make sure it fades no more.

You are vanishing before my eyes.

I will turn to the skys.

And I will see if you are there

so I can tell you I care.

Spreading my wings I decide to fly,

up towards the sky.

This time I won't feel empty,

and I'll no longer be lonely.

Are you happy now?

Our love is fading.

Or are you so lonely that it will drive

you crazy?

Our love is fading so lets make sure it fades no more.

Are you happy now?

Our love is fading.

Or are you so lonely that it will drive

you crazy?

Our love is fading so lets make sure it fades no more.

I will fly with you so you won't fall.

But I won't feel anything at all!

But if we are together

maybe this can last forever.

Will you fly with me?

I will just wait and see.

Will our love be eternal?

Do you have to ask me that?

If you tell me I'll know that it's true.

I promise to forever be with you.

Are you hapy now?

Our love is not fading.

You will no longer be so lonely

that it will drive you crazy.

Our love isn't fading so lets make sure it never fades again.

After receiving a couple more threats I was beginning to feel nervous. I think Sora saw how edgy I was. "Sunao? What's wrong?" "I don't know I'm just nervous about things I reckon I mean we are touring and before concerts I always get nervous." "Hmm if you say so." I was more nervous about getting more threats. They were getting worse each time and I felt uneasy. I was happy that Sora cared. I was finding that I needed more hugs recently. I needed to be reassured in his safe arms. Matsuri wasn't really noticing anything. He was in a cloud of happiness with Soushi-san.

After receiving a pretty hostile letter telling me that I deserve the worst punishment yet. I really just needed a hug from the one I secretly loved. "Sora?" "Hmmm?" "Hug me please?" Sora pulled me into his arms. After a few minutes we pulled away. "Feeling better?" He asked. "Yes I am thank you Sora." Sora smiled at me. "It's okay. I knew that there would nothing to worry about. But soon I would find out that something even worse was around the corner. I could have my time with Sora while it lasted but the happiness wouldn't last.

It happened when someone claiming to be an old classmate asked to meet up with me in a local cafe. I warily went there and stupidly on my own but I had my phone on me. A waiter asked for my order while I waited for this so called classmate. I ordered tea and a cheesecake. They arrived quickly. But when I drank the tea I started feeling weird. Everything faded to black...


	7. Chapter 7

Stolen

Due to us being on a break we do not have any lyrics for this section sorry ^^

I opened my eyes to find myself tied up in a cold dark room. "Where am I?" I asked myself fear overcoming me. "Welcome Sunao Fujimori to your fate." "My fate? What are you going to do with me?" "I'm gonna teach you a lesson you will never forget." I didn't like this one little bit. "What have I done to you?" The hooded figure pulled back his hood. "T-Taka?! Why are you here? What are you going to do?" Taka grinned a grin that was so pyschotic and one I have only ever seen on one person. Aizawa. Just as that came into my head if you speak of the devil he will come. Aizawa entered the room.

"Aizawa? Why are you here?" "Taka-kun has been working for me ever since you hurt him Fujimori-kun so I offered to help him in his revenge and I introduced him to an old friend named alcohol." "You bastard! I knew you would be the one behind all this! You probably made him worse!" "Now Fujimori its' time for you to have your punishment." "No! No! Stop it! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I cried so much after everything. I begged in my thoughts for Sora to come and save me but Sora didn't know where I was.

I had been there for a week with barely any food and plenty of water. I was miserable but I was used to what they were doing to me. Everyday they would torture me mentally until I could no longer take it. Constantly telling me that Sora wouldn't love me. Taka said the only person who would ever love me was him. I tried to be strong but what they were doing was horrible. I would be troubled by dreadful nightmares and I would scream for Sora to come and save me from this. I was tired. I was mentally weak and I didn't know how much longer I could take.

But I knew their words were lies. I knew that Sora did love me. They couldn't destroy our bond. I was told by Taka that Sora was crying for me on the news. He tried to tell me that the tears were lies but he didn't know anything. Sora and I have a connection like no other. Like how twins can read each others minds our bond was like that. I could feel Sora in pain and he could probably feel my pain. Taka said that Sora knew I was alive and I knew that wasn't a lie either. Sora always knew when I was sad or in pain he didn't know what caused it but he just knew.

I could also feel some determination in Sora and I knew I had to be determined too. I tried so hard not to break during torture but it wouldn't stop the hate I felt for myself for getting into this mess and the hate for my torturers for doing this to me. But I couldn't be angry at Sora for not being there because he didn't know I was kidnapped did he but he knew after a while that something wasn't right. And I respected him for that at lest he was trying. There was only so much I could take though. I was starving hungry and my throat was raw from crying. I knew that I would die if I remained in this condition.

"Sora doesn't love you. He never loved you. He always hated you. But don't worry Nao-kun I don't hate you. I will never hate you. So you should listen to me." "You think after years of having the mind rape technique used on me that it would work?!" I finally snapped. Taka slapped me. "Don't talk back to me. Just listen to my voice. You will love only me. Only me." "Shut the fuck up!!! I will never love someone like you!!! Never! Never! Never!" I felt myself being beaten until I blacked out yet again. "Sora please save me..." As I blacked out I could hear voices in the background. Was I finally going to be saved?


	8. Chapter 8

The warmth in the palm of my hand

I came around to someone holding me tenderly in their arms. I froze up scared that it would be Taka or Aizawa. But I could see Sora looking worriedly at me. And I realized he was holding me and I was safe. Many emotions overcame me, fear, sadness helplessness. But yet all I could do was cry. I cried and cried, and cried. Sora stroked my soft pink hair and soothed me but at this point it didn't help. "It's no use he won't stop. We're going to have to put him to sleep for a while." "Sunao? Can you hear me? Everything is going to be alright. You don't have to be scared. I will protect you and I'll always be here for you. Do you hear? Sunao? Sunao!" He was calling to me but I was crying too much to hear. I was hysterical. I felt a sharp prick and the next thing I knew I had fallen into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to a strange warmth in the palm of my hand. "Sunao?" A voice asked. My eyes opened properly and I saw Sora. He looked exhausted and very distressed. "Sunao I know what happened to you." I looked down at my hands. "Sunao what happened was not your fault. You are not to blame. Aizawa and Taka will be going to prison for a very long time. The doctors had to examine your body. It was terrible Sunao all the time you were sleeping you hardly moved. Your face wore the same expression. But I'm glad that you're safe now. I won't let anything like that happen to you again. Sunao please talk to me." "S-Sora!" I cried and I burst into tears hugging him.

"I-I thought it would never end. Even now I still hear Taka's voice in my head! Sora please make it stop!" "Shh it's alright. They will never harm you again and if they do I will beat them up so bad that they will barely be able to stand! I will never let that happen again. I don't want to lose you ever again. I care about you too much." I rested my head against his chest the tears running down my cheeks. But there were difficult times ahead. Times when I just wanted to sleep, to die or to go far away from the pain. I had never felt so horrible in my entire life. But I know now that it wasn't my fault.

Every day I would be like a zombie. I wouldn't eat, wouldn't speak and when I went to sleep dreams of that time would haunt me. So I tried to avoid sleep as much as possible. I was as helpless as a newborn baby. I was worrying Sora and I was slowly killing myself. "Sunao come on you've got to eat." I sat there silently. "Fine so it comes to this. You will either eat or I'll force you to eat it. If that doesn't work then I will send you to the doctor. Maybe they can help." This sparked little reaction so Sora ended up having to force feed me food. I felt horrible afterwards. I was relying on him too much.

But after every nightmare Sora would cuddle me until I was able to sleep again. I would usually pretend to fall asleep but to have him there with me was nice and comforting. "Sunao please get help. I can't watch you suffer like this." He would whisper to me every night trying to help me, trying to support me but it must have been so hard for him. He was watching his best friend dying in front of him. He was trying everything to get some spark back into my life. And for that I am forever grateful. I am glad that I have Sora. Without him I am nothing.

But he finally had enough and he called a doctor. Now at this time I started to believe Aizawa and Taka's words. But now looking back I saw the guilt in Sora's eyes but I had mistaken it for hate. I was sent to a specialist unit for eating disorders and I also had to have sedatives each night to help me sleep. I had a regular counselling session too but I hardly spoke at first but gradually I started to get better. I had a realization. I realized that life is too short and that I should life while I can. A valuable lesson that eventually caused me to finally put on some weight and I was eventually sleeping on my own. Sora had come to visit but I eventually wanted him to stop coming until I was recovered as the pain which I still thought was hate was too much for me to handle. So after about three months I finally came out of the hospital and back to my house. But I was scared and I knew that I had to face my fear...


	9. Chapter 9

Confession

I opened the door to my home and I was immediatly pulled into strong arms. I squeaked in suprise. I looked up and I saw Sora. But I pulled away. I thought Sora's look of hurt was that of disgust. I ran upstairs to my room. Matsuri came in. "Nao-kun what's the matter?" "Sora hates me doesn't he?" "What? No of course he doesn't hate you." "Don't lie to me! I've seen those looks of disgust. He can't stand to be in the same room as me can he?" "Nao-kun what is this all of a sudden? Sora would never hate you. He loves you too much." "You're lying!" Sora came up. "Nao? Matsuri? What's going on here?" I ran out of the room and locked myself in the bathroom.

About half an hour later Sora knocked on the door while I sat behind it. The tears streaming silently down my face. "Sunao? Come on, come out of there. We have something to give you." "I don't want it leave me alone!" I could hear him sigh. "Sunao please come out. I'm worried about you." "You're lying!" "Huh? I'm not lying. Would I lie to you?" "You're lying! You're lying! You're lying! You're lying!" "Sunao! Calm down!" "Noooo! You hate me! Why should I come out? You'll only hurt me like they did!" "What Sunao I would never hurt you." I could hear him crying. "Please believe me Sunao. I would never, ever do anything like that to you. Please believe me! I would never lie." Finally I opened the door and Sora pulled me into his arms. "Sunao I have a song for you." I couldn't help but blink. "A song? You wrote a song for me?" Sora smiled softly and led me into our recording studio. They got the instruments sorted. Sora began singing his song made for me.

Sunao's song

By Lullaby of the Moon

Written and sung by Sora Hashiba

It's midnight and you have finally fallen asleep.

All I want is to ease your dreams.

All I want is to make you feel better.

I want to see your smile.

Your eyes have lost their light.

You are losing this fight.

I want you to be strong.

I want you to go on.

This is your song that I wrote for you.

I wanted to reach out for you.

And take away all your pain.

Let the sun come out to stop the rain.

What they did to you was cruel.

They didn't feel anything at all.

But seeing you like this is hurting me.

I care for you don't you see?

All I can do is get you professional help.

And take you away from this hell.

But I feel the endless guilt.

And I'm worried that you'll hate me.

This is your song that I wrote for you.

I wanted to reach out for you.

And take away all your pain.

Let the sun come out to stop the rain.

I promise that when you get better,

I will sing this song.

And maybe one day it might

make you sing along.

I promise you I will never leave you.

Nor will I ever hurt you.

Cause everytime you leave me and everytime you cry

it hurts me too.

This is your song that I wrote for you.

I wanted to reach out for you.

And take away all your pain.

Let the sun come out to stop the rain.

This is your song that I wrote for you.

I wanted to reach out for you.

And take away all your pain.

Let the sun come out to stop the rain.

Lets stop the rain...

Tears were streaming down my cheeks. "S-Sora." I ran out of the door the emotions overwhelming me. "Sunao wait." I tried to run far away but I couldn't make it and Sora caught up to me. "Sunao? Are you alright?" I wrapped my arms around Sora crying. "Sora I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" "What for?" "I'm sorry I thought you hated me! It was just Aizawa and Taka's brain washing worked for a bit." "What brain washing?" "They kept telling me that you hated me. That your worry and tears were all lies. I didn't believe that you hated me at first and I could feel our connection still strong but something went wrong and I started to believe you hated me. That you were disgusted with me for what happened. And I at first was disgusted with myself. But I don't believe that anymore so I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" "Shhh you don't need to apologize. It's alright it's not your fault. I'm glad you're finally opening up to me." I blushed. "S-Sora." "Yes?" "I-I." "What is it?" I was trembling in fear. "Sunao? You know you can tell me any-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. "I love you Sora. I've loved you for a long time." And out of fear of rejection I ran away back to our house...


	10. Chapter 10

Calming feeling

I knew I couldn't run very fast and that Sora would quickly catch up to me. But I didn't want to face the pain. He would never love me like that. Even if he loved me as a brother was good enough but it would still hurt. "Sunao!" Sora yelled. 'Shit he's angry!' But I was overcome by a strange dizziness. 'No not here! Not here!' I screamed to myself and I passed out. When I woke up Sora was lying next to me. "Uwaaaahhh!" I screamed. "Don't be startled!" "S-Sora what are you doing?" "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sleeping next to you. You have a fever you need to take it easy."

"Ano Kuu-chan?" "Mmm?" "About what I said earlier forget it. If you don't see me like that then I can live-mmph?" Sora pressed his lips against mine. I blushed. "S-Sora-ch-chan?" "What's the matter you wanted it didn't you-owww!!!" I punched him. "If all you're going to do is mess with my feelings like that then you're a bastard Sora!!!" "Wait a second you didn't even give me a chance to answer earlier baka!" I felt my heart pounding. "Sunao Fujimori I'm sorry but-" he was keeping me on the edge of my seat. "I love you so much I can barely stand it. There I said it-owwww!!!" "At least confess properly! You nearly gave me a heart attack-wait did you just say you love me?" "Yes Sunao I love you. I love you so much and I can't bear it when you're not by my side." "K-KUU-CHAN!!!" I cried tears of pure joy and happiness. Sora returned my feelings and I was safe and sound. Now that I had Sora by my side nobody could hurt me. I felt powerful.

And so a new honest me came along. I became confident and I was able to stand up for myself. Matsuri-chan said that Sora and I are a match made in heaven. Of course we do have the odd lovers tiff but we soon kiss and make up. I couldn't help but feel stupid that it took me so long to actually confess my feelings to him. And we are not big on public displays of affection although everyone knows we are going out. But behind the closed door oh there is alot of affection there. Sora: Wow Nao you're a pervert! Okay I told him to go away there. But we are in love with each other...

two years later:

"Sora! Sunao!" "What is it Matsuri-chan?" Matsuri placed a young child in Sunao's arms. "Whaa?" "He needs a home. I have no room. The adoption papers have been filled. You're married. You take her." And Matsuri ran out of the door. "So what are we going to do?" Sora asked his husband. "Well looks like we are her new parents. So we need to be responsible." "What are we going to call her?" "Hmmm? How about Mitsuki?" "Mitsuki it is then."

What new adventures await for Sora and Sunao? We have to wait and see...

(Cue shojo manga esque music plus credits)

Well that's the end guys! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Stay tuned for the sequel. Lullaby of the moon meet their match! Will Mitsuki end up living in her parents footsteps? Find out soon! And a mysterious new obstacle stands in the way in the shape of a happy go lucky female pop star who is the mirror image of Sunao! Has Sunao made a rival or a friend? Coming soon to a website near you!!!


End file.
